Computer code or program may be executed on a number of devices. The efficiency of the code may be determined by analyzing where the most time is spent during the program's execution. Such an analysis may be called “instruction hotspot analysis” and is used to identify performance issues in source code by marking code (e.g., highlighting the lines of code), which may take a significant amount of time during execution of the code.